


The Before

by demonvampire180



Series: Like Fire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: What happens in the before? What happens before everything changes, and I snap?





	The Before

**Author's Note:**

> The warning says non-con but that isn't entirely correct, but it's definitely not wrong.

I could feel him inside me, his body pressed into mine like a matching jigsaw piece. His fingers had a hold of my hips, pulling me back so that my ass fit neatly into the groove between his pelvic bone and from there he thrust into my body, rocking rhythmically – almost like a lullaby. It felt like there was music coming from within my body that I heard only from within.

I pressed my palms against the wall and hung my head, every other breath caught in my throat. My body was on fire and he was the oxygen that kept it alight. His fingers, long, slender fingers, dug grooves into my body, marking me so that no one else could have me. Did I _want_ someone else to have me? Who knows. I don't. Right now the only thing I know is that I'm begging for more; pleading with him to move faster, thrust harder, leave me sightless with pleasure. My whitened fingers curl as he strikes that g-spot with just the tip of his cock, not so much brushing against it as slapping it with a sort of unreliable preciseness. I remember how much it hurt the first time he did this to me; There were so many tears, enough to turn the pillow case black with salt water. He wasn't gentle, or kind, and he was only thinking about himself but somehow I couldn't find my way out.

So here we are.

He pulls out and flips me so that now my back, slick with sweat, is rubbing up against the textured grey wall. I can feel the little bumps from whatever it was that it was coated with and it's scraping my skin but it only seems to add to my pleasure. While he leans in to bite, not nip but bite, my neck, he hoists my leg up, draping it over his arm, and slides back in, his cock still hard and hot. It almost burns as it slides through the tight muscles meant to push things out but my body remembers his shape so quickly. It's as if his presence had never disappeared.

I cry out as he juts his hips forward, delving into the deepest part of my body that he can and his member strokes the edge of my prostate. I am completely out of breath as one of is large hands sweeps strands of strangly brown hair away from my face so that he can kiss me, lips wet with passion. The kiss isn't gentle. It's not slow. It's carnal, and angry. But I go for it with the same amount of gusto that he is because... Well I'm not sure. I feel like I should so I do. His hand is gripping at my roots, and I want to cry out, but I can't because breathing is not among the things I'm capable of right now. The thrust of his hips continued to grow in intensity until every single one had me pulling along with it before slamming back into the wall.

Just as my world was turning as sheer white as the curtains of our bedroom, I feel his jagged, white, teeth bite into the tender flesh of my shoulder as he unloads himself inside me. A few moments later I drop my chin to my neck and dig a tooth into my lip as I come, pearly liquid dripping down my still red erection. Seconds later it goes limp, still tender but exhausted. My leg drops and I fall back against the wall. His girth slides out of me and I feel the familiar drip of semen down my leg, still warm.

It doesn't matter. He licks a drop of blood from the marks he left on my throat before turning and striding away. I watch after him, both admiring, and hating, the strength of his back.

 


End file.
